This invention relates to a heat sink for solid state power generating devices, such as the final amplifier or output transistors of a radio transmitter.
High power transistors are frequently mounted to heat sinks which absorb and dissipate to the ambient atmosphere heat generated in the transistor, thus allowing the transistor to operate for longer periods of time than would otherwise be possible. Frequently, heat sinks are mounted on the exterior of the electronic circuit package to provide maximum cooling effect. However, this exterior mounting exposed both the transistor and also the heat sink, which generally includes rows of vertically arranged fins, to possible damage. In addition, the appearance of such a device is sometimes adversely effected by this cooling arrangement, and the heat sink occupies space otherwise available for controls and connections.